Friendly Encounters
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Will and Nico have been best friends for years. When Nico prepares to have his first date, he realizes he has no idea how to kiss a girl! The only plausible solution is to run to his best friend and kissing expert Will Solace, right? Things don't exactly go as planned...
1. Chapter 1

**Friendly Encounters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I own the plot. Rick my man owns the beautifully made characters.**

 **Warning: there's nothing bad here, but I may change the rating later.**

 **TWO POSSIBLE THREE SHOT**

* * *

It first came to Will's knowledge the night they snuck out to camp in the woods. Sitting around the campfire, everyone had a drink in their hands and a story on their lips. Percy Jackson brought up the topic by complaining that Annabeth, his current long-term girlfriend, had stolen his first kiss without permission.

"Not like you didn't like it, Seaweed Brain," she said. Leo jumped at the topic.

"My first kiss was with a dragon." When everyone started laughing, he burst out, "I swear!"

After that, everyone took turns going around in a circle with stories of their first kisses. Nico was sitting next to Will, and he noticed that the dark-haired angelic friend of his had no interest in the topic at hand.

"Nico? What was your first kiss like?" Piper inquired with more excitement than she'd had with everyone else. It was no secret that Nico didn't share his experiences often, if at all. In fact, Will had a decently sized hunch that Nico only shared day-to-day experiences with Will. At Piper's compelling voice, Nico's head snapped up with the usual dark glare brooding behind his pools of brown.

"What?"

His voice was scratchier than one would expect. Will had been graced with the gift of hearing it enough to pick up even the slightest changes in tones. Piper leaned back towards Jason in alarm at the seemingly vile approach of the younger boy's words. And it wasn't an uncommon thing for him to snap at anyone like that, but Will knew that tone.

He was scared.

"Your first...kiss?" Leo asked as if the question was obvious. It would have been to anyone other than Nico, who hadn't been paying attention the entire campfire.

"What about it?" Nico snarled as he picked the mud off the bottom of his biker boots. "Nothing special. Some girl in fourth grade on the playground."

Will paled momentarily. They weren't talking about literal first kisses; they were sharing first make out experiences. He coughed, and Nico's eyes locked with his instantly. An understanding passed between them, and Will's voice made everyone to jump to alert.

"Who cares about his? My first kiss was with the quarter back, and right after I made out with his girlfriend!" Will exclaimed suddenly. He threw an arm around Nico's shoulders and rubbed his hair until it was even more disheveled in the adorably-Nico way.

Nico snorted and shoved him off the log back into the dirt. Will came up grinning. Annabeth grew a smug smile and shook her head. "Wasn't that the night you lost your virginity, too?"

Will frowned and scratched his head. "Depends. That guy fucked me that night...Jake Mason? Yeah, Jake. A week later was when I fucked that girl. So I think technically it was with the girl. You decide."

Everyone threw marshmallows at Will, shouting man-slut and whore along the way. Meanwhile, Nico stayed silent. Will could feel his eyes boring into his face. When everyone finally stopped assaulting him, Will turned to Nico and offered a comforting smile with a wink. Nico's face turned red and he looked back at his hands, but Will knew. He knew for whatever reason, he'd saved Nico from exposing one of his least-loved stories.

Ever since then, Will paid closer attention to Nico. It wasn't very hard. They spent half of their day together throughout the week already.

Will had known Nico since they were in third grade and shared animal crackers together. Nico insisted on ripping off the heads of all of the crackers, which made Will cry, but Nico would always give him the bigger pieces so he digressed.

"That's you," Will said one day as he hopped next to Nico on the bed. "I'd better watch out. You could easily be that very serial killer."

Nico rolled his eyes and threw a pillow in his face. "He didn't even do it. I've seen it before. It's his dad. He likes reviving people and being a hero. So you're the serial killer, Einstein."

Will groaned and dramatically fell onto Nico's body, face pressing into his legs. It wasn't uncommon for him to do such things. Nico normally muttered something in Italian and leaned back, letting Will rest there for the rest of the movie if he preferred. Will almost always preferred.

Will didn't know if it was because he was so comfortable around Nico due to their long friendship or if it was because he knew that if he did feel attraction towards him and acted on it, Nico wouldn't be offended or disgusted. He'd just laugh and call him 'that weird bi dude I hang with' in a way that warmed Will's heart. It only happened twice before. Once was when Will was drunk. The other time was when he was just really horny and his girlfriend had dumped him and Nico was simply there. Neither time has led to anything past Will growing a boner or groping Nico. And every time it came up, they only laughed harder.

But this was different. Will let out a heavy sigh and turned on his side, ready to watch the remaining episodes of Criminal Minds with his cheek pressed into Nico's thighs. He thought nothing of it...until Nico coughed awkwardly and shook his shoulder.

Now Nico was generally an awkward person around others, but Will Solace didn't qualify as 'others.' Will Solace was his best friend who had seen it all and vice versa.

"Dude, get off me." Nico grunted.

Will felt dejected because the tone was anything but playful. Still, he knew Nico could get into moods, so he decided to try and charm his way out of it. "Why am I making you all... _horny_?"

"I said get off," Nico shoved Will far enough down that he could climb off the bed. Will scoffed haughtily, now owning some attitude.

"Fine. But don't complain to me when your legs are cold," Will snipped and rolled back over to his side. With an annoyed breath of expelled air, Nico sat back on the bed, legs tucked to his chest.

Will could feel the tension rolling off of his dark angel, but he didn't comment. Commenting only made Nico defensive. Something was definitely amiss.

It only got more puzzling.

"Want food?" Will asked between episodes. Nico shrugged absently. "Well you're eating. I'll be back."

He spent a few minutes preparing some good old-fashioned Ramon noodles and joined Nico once again. Instead of lying on the bed, however, Nico was looking at pictures hung on the walls. At first, he thought it was of his baby pictures. Instead, Will found Nico looking between the posters opposite to his bed. Will blushed.

"How did you know?" Nico suddenly asked.

"Hmm?"

Will stood beside the boy whose head reached his nose. Nico didn't turn to him. His eyes were locked on the poster on the right of Ross Lynch.

"Well I've known you since elementary school and you never officially 'came out.' So was there ever a point where you just realized it or something?" Nico asked causally as if they were studying art. It was casual conversation...for Will to bring up. He couldn't name one time where Nico willingly asked about his sexual activity. It was an exciting turn of events.

Will stood between Ross Lynch's image and Megan Fox's poster and shrugged with a slight smile. "Dunno. I never really thought about it. Everyone has always been hot to me."

"Everyone?" Nico smirked. Will found it odd he was now looking at him the same way he had the poster.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Not _everyone_."

Nico laughed, but his voice trembled slightly. Will watch him sit back on the bed slowly, as if he couldn't see. He was too focused on his thoughts. Will was worried.

It didn't come to his attention until a week later. Will had opened his window and was siting on the roof, shooting apples from the apple tree down with his slingshot. He couldn't get that day out of his head. Something about last period bugged him.

At school, their group was forced to split up. In the beginning, Nico and Will were on their own. Little by little, they'd squirmed their way into a friendship with people who hadn't broken apart once. Yet their school was still so large most of them only saw a few every day. Will and Nico had a lot of classes together, and a few with Piper. It was the way the system randomly assigned them, but nobody ever complained. They had fun in last period 'history.'

It was basically a sleep education class.

Piper leaned back towards Will and Nico's desk. Piper's partner was firmly out of it. The tanned girl looked at them with mischief. "Nico. I heard you and Lou Ellen have been getting...close."

Lou Ellen was a friend mainly between Nico and Will, along with Cecil. Odds were that they had one of the other three in each of their classes. Lou was a close but loud, dear friend. And he didn't like the way Piper was implying that things went on between them. He didn't like the idea of Nico doing that.

"Rumors will be the death of everyone here," Nico rolled his eyes and kicked his feet up on the table.

Will let out a frustrated scream, which startled himself so much he almost fell off the roof. It shouldn't have bothered him, but Nico had never had an interest in anyone before, and Will knew it wouldn't be in Lou Ellen if he did. Yet still, Lou asked Nico to see the newest horror movie out and he said yes.

It didn't make sense in Will's mind. Something was wrong about this. He was so close to naming what it was. They just didn't fit together, not in any form. Besides, Cecil had been crushing on Lou much longer than Nico had even known her for.

Will growled and hung his head between his knees, staring at the roofing while some Panic! At the Disco played in the background. He had called Nico to see if he was coming over, but the guy never answered. He normally answered. Will jumped back and forth from being worried about his well-being - he showed classic signs of suicidal tendency - and being jealous.

Will pulled out his phone with a groan and called his sister. "Hey Kayla," Will sighed. Kayla was very familiar with Nico even though she was away at an archery boarding school. Will closed his eyes as he leaned against the roof.

"You don't sound well," she noted. "What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while."

Will sighed heavily. "I think there's a problem."

"What is it?"

Will gulped. He didn't know what it was exactly. He couldn't say what he was worried about. He didn't want it to be true. "Nico is going on a date."

"Oh!" Kayla said with minor confusion. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Will emphasized. "It's Nico! He doesn't _date_."

Kayla scoffed. He could see her twisting her braid between her thumb and pointer finger. "And why wouldn't he? He's a guy. I'm sure he-,"

"He just doesn't!" Will barked as his eyes popped open. Kayla was silent. "Sorry. I just...I don't know why it frustrates me. Hell, it's with Lou!"

"Oh, ew. No. Him and Lou won't work out. Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it," Kayla said with a cheery voice. Will clenched his phone in his hand tightly.

"So?"

"I mean - you're jealous, right? You don't want him dating somebody else." Will couldn't respond. He felt like something was eating a hole in his stomach. "Wait. Wasn't that the problem? Will, I'm so lost."

She kept talking, but the boy walking across the street distracted him. His black hair shielded his eyes and his head bobbed along with the music blaring in his ear. Will's heart thudded as he turned up his driveway.

"Di Angelo! Up here!" Will called out and nearly made Nico fall in his surprise. He glanced up and jerked his head in a nod. "I have to go, Kayla."

"Was that him?" She didn't wait for a response. "Behave yourself brother!"

"I'm not into him for fuck's sake."

Will ended the call and tossed his phone back into his room. Nico opened the door at that moment. An inevitable grin appeared on Will's face without his permission. Nico rolled his eyes as he climbed through Will's window.

"Dude, you never answered your phone," Will said. Nico shrugged. "So...I heard you're going to the movies Saturday with Lou." He nodded solemnly. "Are you okay?"

Nico sighed and leaned back on the window. "I thought she liked Cecil."

"Me too."

They didn't speak. Will had so much to say, but he couldn't form a complete thought. Nico looked at Will through lidded eyes. "I need to ask you to do something...and you might not want to, and that's okay."

Will didn't know how to feel about his tone. "Okay. Ask away, angel." Nico's nervous slipped to aggravation momentarily, and it relieved Will to see that the normal Nico was still around. Nico hated all of Will's nicknames for him, but it never deterred the blonde.

"Uh, can we go inside?"

Will frowned. "S-sure," he stumbled on his words. "Neeks, you're worrying me."

Once inside, Nico shut the window and sat beside Will on the bed. He noticed how much distance he'd kept between them. Will worried he was suddenly growing homophobic or, at the least, wary of Will's 'gay side.'

"What's up?"

Nico's eyes burned into his hands brighter than the sun burned the earth. Will tried to pull Nico's gaze up to his but failed. Finally, Nico spoke, "So I've never really, uh, you know - kissed anyone before." Will's heart rate evened out in the slightest, but he knew this wasn't done.

"That's okay," he whispered, but Nico didn't hear him.

"I'm not saying I'm going to kiss Lou - Hades I don't even think I could see Lou as a girlfriend, but it just made me realize...I wouldn't know how to kiss her if I wanted to."

"Okay..." Will didn't see where he did him a favor. He didn't know what to think of that. He wished he wouldn't even go on a date with Lou; it would only hurt her feelings. And Will's, but Nico wouldn't know that. Will fought with his insides to keep from chanting the words Kayla said over the phone.

Nico finally shot his cold glare at Will as the words tumbled out of his mouth all at once, "I need practice kissing and since you're into guys would you help me out?"

Something rammed into his heart, forcing all movement to stop. It felt like Nico had spoken underwater and yet he understood every single muffled word. He had trouble breathing.

"So, uh, you want to, like, make out?"

Nico immediately sensed the hesitation as disgust. "I - well, just I don't - no, it's weird. Forget I said anything-,"

"Okay." Will said because he couldn't let this opportunity slip away.

Nico's eyes grew wide and he finally looked back at Will. "Look, if it's weird..."

Will grinned. If there was one thing he'd admit, it was that his friends were very attractive. All of them. But Nico's personality amped up his attractiveness with his mysteriousness and smoldering glare. Will would definitely not feel weird kissing him. Any of his other friends would be odd considering he wasn't nearly as close to them as he was with Nico.

"I won't be complaining, Death Boy. Sure it won't be weird for you?" To Will's knowledge, Nico was straight. He'd never done anything with a girl aside from the peck on the playground, but he'd never said otherwise.

Nico went back to looking at his hands. "Piper and Annabeth make out all the time when they're drunk. Same thing."

"They're drunk." But Will understood what he meant. Of their entire group, Nico always embraced his bisexual side more than anyone else. Sometimes Leo or Percy would crack jokes, and Will was comfortable enough to laugh with them, but it still distanced him from them in a way. Jason and Frank never truly commented, but they also never dared to get as close as Nico often did. He'd play around flirting with him just for shits and giggles sometimes. "I don't, like, have to direct you though, right? I think you'll just pick it up after a few times."

Nico breathed out as if it was hard to keep his gaze steady. "You'd know." Will laughed, but he was starting to get nervous, too.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "yeah I would. So...how do you want to do this?"

"You're making this awkward. That's my job," Nico complained. Will felt some familiarity between them then. Nico loved to complain. "You decide."

Will gulped and looked at him sheepishly. "Fine. Just stop me whenever, but I'm warning you; I get turned on easily."

Nico smirked. "Are you suggesting I'm hot, Solace?"

Will blushed heavily. "Don't ask that type of stuff. It's rude."

Nico smirked and leaned back against the wall. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh no. I am serious. Do I turn you on, Will?"

Will knew he was pulling his leg. But he saw an opening to kiss Nico without having to awkwardly position themselves. So he followed Nico backwards, prowling like a tiger stalking his prey.

"Yeah. You're hot, Nico." Will grinned mischievously as he climbed over top of Nico's lap. Nico's eyes widened as he realized what was happening, and Will once again felt like the predator as he got an immeasurable amount of pleasure from seeing the way Nico squirmed.

Nico tilted his head up as Will came closer. He realized then that it would be smart to use his hands like most first kisses went. Only then did it click in his brain; this was their first kiss.

So Will didn't kiss Nico immediately. As he settled himself on Nico's thighs, Nico's breathing sped up. Will found this odd considering Nico shouldn't have been as attracted to him as he seemed. He wasn't going to question it.

Their eyes connected once before Will realized he wasn't going to back out. Then, he cupped Nico's cheeks in his hands and moved his lips on to the boy's below him.

Nico didn't know what he was doing. It was obvious, but Will did. And he felt wonderful energy zooming between them with sparks of a firefly. He massaged his lips into Nico's surprisingly soft ones for a few more seconds, relishing this even if Nico didn't move an inch.

Will pulled back. "Move your lips with mine this time. Normally, you'd be leading, but..." Will couldn't wait to kiss him again. He was adorably confused the first time and Will ate it up.

Nico kicked the floor out from under Will's feet this time around though.

One of Will's hands held his face again, but the other had moved into Nico's silky locks, something he'd never been allowed to touch before. With the smallest, slyest smile Will yanked Nico's face back to his.

Nico's lips tasted minty; he'd come prepared. No. His mouth tasted minty. Will knew because soon Nico started kissing back sloppily and completely more into this than he'd expected. Something about the way Nico's hands had come to rest on Will's hips spurred the blonde into overdrive. His head was spinning and his heart was racing and he sank down into Nico, no longer keeping himself hovered.

Nico didn't say anything, not even when Will's tongue licked along his lips. But Will had to pull back; he had to ask before he got carried away. With great disappointment, Will's lips slid off Nico's. They were both breathing heavily.

"That was..." Will huffed as he wiped at his lips. "Wow. You got, uh, really good really fast."

Nico's face split into a smile, unsure but all his own. "Yeah?"

Will nodded and thought. "Yeah. But you didn't move your hands much - oh, well, I guess you're not into guys so that makes sense..." he blushed and Nico laughed that boyish pure laugh that Will looked forward to every day. "You should, uh, probably try taking control this time, though. Usually girls follow our leads."

Nico's smile fell.

"You'll be fine, Neeks. Haven't you ever wanted to grab a girl and slam her against the wall? Think along those lines. Last time I promise and you're good to go." Will could tell he was still nervous. He lifted a finger to Nico's chin and forced their eyes together. "Don't worry about messing up. I've enjoyed every second."

It seemed to give him enough strength to grab fistfuls of Will's shirt and yanked his head back down. Will gasped into this kiss. It was harder - hungrier. For a moment, Will pondered how he had so much intensity if he didn't enjoy it.

Then Nico pushed off the wall, and Will fell backwards on the bed without a worry in the world. Nico's wet tongue slid along Will's lips as his body rested on Will. With a groan, Will's hands fell to Nico's ass, unable to stop himself from grabbing it. He's always had a perfect ass. Will's tongue met Nico's and for a while they lied like that, licking, tasting, and nipping at each other. Nico's hands held himself upright, but there was no hesitation in the kiss anymore. Nico knew what he was doing, but he didn't stop.

Will was the one to stop them. With Nico's firm body pressing into his lower half, his jeans were about to kill his member.

"Ah, Neeks, my - move!" Will moaned in pain. The moment Nico rolled off him, Will fell off the bed in his haste to get his jeans off. When he did, he sighed heavily and looked up at Nico guiltily. "Sorry. I told you it'd happen."

Nico was just grinning. He crossed his arms and laid his head on them on the bed as Will continued to shake off his jeans. "Horny fag."

Will snorted. "You're more a fag than me. I've at least been with a girl before. You've only kissed a guy!"

Nico started laughing - the true laughter Will was only rarely graced with hearing. It was better than his brother's singing or his dad's music. It was perfect.

Still, Will wore a pained expression. He bit his lip. How could he ask this without it seeming weird? "Hey, um, look..." he trailed off again. Nico raised an eyebrow with too much ease - he knew. "Oh just go downstairs so I can jerk off in peace, shithead!"

Nico burst into another round of heart-aching laughter. Will wished he could have it on recording. He shook his head. "I'm not moving. Go to the bathroom or something."

"Nico!" Will whined.

He shrugged. "Fine - do it here. I don't care." To prove his point, Nico pulled out his phone and began played a video game. A video game!

"I hate you." Will stomped to the bathroom, grabbing the lotion on his nightstand in the process, and prayed to the heavens that he couldn't hear him.

* * *

 **A/N: I should not have started this. But it's already finished so don't hate on me! Five reviews for part two! Six if you want a sneak peak at the ending! Don't worry my lovelies, I am still working on my other stories. Check out my other Solangelo short and long stories on my page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

"Did you tell anyone?" Nico asked coolly with ease as they walked into school. Will always gave Nico a ride to and from. Will snorted.

"I don't think getting a boner from your straight best friend is an accomplishment I am proud of," Will murmured. He nudged his elbow. "But I'm willing to do it again anytime."

Nico rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you'd be too weird to annoy me."

He never failed to make him laugh. Will slung an arm around the boy's shoulders and tugged him along. They found Annabeth and Percy, making out as always, at the front of the school. Frank and Hazel were chatting casually as Frank inched closer every five minutes. Piper and Jason were coming from the opposite lot hand in hand.

Nico didn't even bother to shove Will of his shoulder as they joined up with everyone. Percy detached long enough to spur a conversation with Nico. Will kept noticing all the couples surrounding them. He couldn't help but feel coupled with Nico. And he could help but love the feeling.

It'd be so easy. They were already best friends. They'd farted in front of each other. They'd vomited in front of each other. They'd eaten from each other's plates and knew what foods the other hated. Hell, he had even cried in front of Nico once. A relationship would be so simple and easy and not scary.

But...he wasn't gay.

"Get your arm off my man, Solace," Lou Ellen screeched with glee as she and Cecil walked over from their car. Nico stiffened visibly.

"Uh, where's Leo?" Nico asked as he slipped out from under Will's arm. Nobody answered. "I'm going to go find him."

Frank asked why but Nico had already disappeared into the shadows long before Lou and Cecil got to them. Somehow, that made Will smile.

. . .

Friday rolled around and Will couldn't stop thinking about their kiss. He had gushed about it to both Kayla and Austin, but it didn't decrease any of his bursting emotions.

It'd never been a problem until recently. Will shouldn't have kissed him, but there was no way he'd take that memory back. He could still feel Nico's lips on his. He could taste that mint and feel the way his hair slipped through his fingers.

Will fell back on the couch with a huff. As had been becoming the norm, his eyes found the black-haired olive-skinned boy by the pool table. He was grinning and had the devilish glint in his nearly black eyes. Will loved his eyes. He loved his body and his clothes. His punk attire made Will's body churn.

He took another sip from his cup. It had always been like that, Will mused. He'd always been attracted to Nico, but he'd done his best to shut that down in the sake of their friendship. But nobody told him that one day Nico would come over and ask for kissing advice.

"You look like you're having a blast." Annabeth commented as she sat down. Annabeth Chase wasn't very close with him, but he had always admired her immensely. She was the smartest person he knew. She always had answers and plans. "How long have you liked him for?"

"What?" She also observed every detail.

"Nico? You've been staring at him for the past half hour," Annabeth said. Will's gaze snapped to her with wide eyes. She smiled weakly. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. I kept Percy's fetish of blue things for three years, remember?"

Will frowned. "I don't think that's seriously a thing, medically speaking." She shrugged. He let out a sigh. Maybe she could tell him what to do. "You seriously can't repeat this to anyone. Nico would kill me if he heard I told you."

"Okay," Annabeth held a serious tone that made Will trust her.

"Nico wanted to learn how to kiss, so he asked me if I'd help because I wouldn't be grossed out because I like guys." Annabeth's face was less surprised than he expected. "And I can't stop thinking about it."

Both of them stared off at Nico as he best Percy in pool. She tilted her head in a way that let Will into her mind. Gears turned and books opened. "Well how did he react? Clearly, if he's not bisexual yet he's damn close to being."

Will rolled his eyes and stirred his drink. "He might have liked it...I don't know."

"Well who stopped it?"

"Me."

"Why?"

Will almost smiled. "He was squishing me." Annabeth faltered. "Like...little me."

"You got a boner for him and he wasn't freaked out in the slightest?" Annabeth's eyes bulged. "Will...I'm beginning to question his sexuality as well."

A little hope spurred inside his heart, but he squished it down. "He's going on a date with Lou Ellen, Annabeth. He's into girls." He fell back on the couch and groaned. "One more kiss is all I want."

Annabeth frowned. "I think the alcohol is talking."

Will glanced at his cup - his empty cup - and nodded. Nevertheless, he thanked Annabeth and ventured to get another drink, and another, and another. He sat there with his numerous drinks contemplating life, the obvious thing to do while near drunk.

The party was medium sized with a little more than just their friends at Piper's mansion. Lou and Cecil had said their hellos to him before watching Nico continuously school everyone at pool. Well, he was until he got too drunk to keep a steady hand.

At this point, people were mainly milling around the central area. Nico came crashing next to Will, literally, causing both boys to laugh. Nico was easily plastered, and Will thanked the heavens he was certainly the more sober one. Even if a secret slipped to Nico's ear, Will doubted he'd remember it.

"Annabeth told me something funny," Nico smirked. Will started to giggle.

"What was it?"

"She said I should kiss the hottest guy here," Nico laughed. "She's crazzzzy man."

"Well...why don't you?" Will asked as he leaned in so close they shared breaths. Nico's smirk grew as he chuckled darkly.

"Because I'm already going to do more than make out with him tomorrow."

.

.

.

"Him?" Will gulped. "I thought you were going on a date with Lou Ellen?"

Nico began to laugh, a slurred drunken laugh. He shook his head while struggling for breath. "No!" Will began to worry for his general safety. He'd never seen him drunk enough to send him into a fit of laughter. "No! I'm - we canceled! But shhh! Don't tell Solace that."

Will blinked a couple times and realized Nico's eyes were practically shut. He was astounded he could still understand his words. "Uh, okay. Why not?"

The boy fell over laughing into Will's lap. "Because he's going to show me how to put on a condom."

"You've never-?"

"A duh! But he doesn't know that!"

Will felt wave after wave of euphoria wash through him. Drunken Nico was planning on ways to seduce Will. He liked Will. At the least, he liked the physical side of what they did yesterday. And Will could work with that. Oh, he would definitely work with that. As Nico groaned in his lap, Will looked up to see Annabeth smiling childishly, which was a hard look for her to pull off. If only she knew that he plan had fallen through for a grander one.

Then, Nico threw up.

. . .

Will found himself on one of the couches at Piper's house that morning with one shoe and a snoring Leo on his back. Quickly shaking off the Latino, Will stumbled to his feet. Everything was brighter and louder, even his footsteps on the carpet.

People were scattered everywhere. He narrowly dodged most of them in search for the boy who took a special place in his heart. Nico spotted the dubious boy lying on top of a body, which was below the couch. Will sighed endearingly. His poor angel.

His endearment stopped when he turned him off. Beneath Nico lied a shirtless Lou Ellen. Another shirt was by her head and shoes were scattered everywhere. Nico had lost a pair.

These signs were obvious to Will. His stomach churned with liquid that burned his veins. With clenched hands, Will roughly yanked Nico to his feet. He only continued to topple over like the dead body he was. Will didn't both to check his pulse; if he wasn't dead yet, Will had half a mind to make him that way.

But as Nico continued to fall from his arms, Will realized that he wasn't only asleep; he was passed out. Nico had thrown up last night, too, which was why shoes were missing. At this point, Will dropped Nico as disappointment and crushed hope filtered through his brain.

Nico was drunk last night and didn't know what the hell he'd been saying. Even if there was a tingling feeling of being interesting in Will, that ship sailed the moment he and Lou hooked up.

 _I taught him everything he knows._

If only he could bring joy back to that statement. With a grunt of annoyance, Will picked Nico out from the sea of bodies, nearly stepping on the nearby Cecil on the way towards the door. Nobody else seemed to be awake, but they would figure out along the lines of where the two went. It was their routine.

Nico's father didn't like to be disturbed early on the weekends, but Will was angry with him. So he snuck Nico into the window of his room and placed him on the bed with a trash can right beside him. As Will was about to leave, an imaginary pain struck him. The blonde sat on the edge of Nico's bed in a trance like state.

He couldn't get over how beautiful Nico di Angelo was, and how long it took Will to admit it. He'd always been in the attractive level that he forced himself to see straight guys as - pretty but nothing more. After they kissed, Nico skipped right over that barrier into the 'hot af' level. He was tiny but lean and hid secret muscles everywhere. He knew he had abs, or he did last summer. And Will couldn't get over how perfect his hair was to touch, and how it framed Nico's face in an angelic way.

Mysteriously hot.

With a sad sigh, Will made his way back home where he showered and tried to sleep off the hangover. Waking around noon, he checked his phone and was surprised to see that Cecil had called him six times and left three messages.

"Lou and I made out last night!"

"Do I tell her? I don't think she remembers."

"Tell Nico to back the fuck up. I've gotten this far. Seriously, why did she ask him in the first place? We're the ones always flirting and doing shit together."

Will grew a puzzled frown. He called Cecil, but there was no answer. As he tried to put pieces together, he went downstairs to grab himself some food. The night replayed in his mind as he wandered aimlessly around the chilly kitchen in nothing but sweats.

A very drunk Nico had claimed Lou and he canceled the date, but he never gave a definite reason. Then, Nico told Will his plans to seduce him the next day. And for a moment, Will thought maybe that was all true, that maybe he wasn't mistaken. It was more of hope than thought. But Will was also slightly drunk last night. He couldn't say he was positive all that was said to him. For all he knows, Nico sat next to him and talked about a video game he was excited to show Will. Sometimes, Nico distracted Will, especially when he was drunk.

This morning made his heartstrings hurt more than any hangover would. He had been so happy to find that Nico hadn't been whisked away by a random stranger - it happened before, but don't bring it up to Nico; he did not have fun surrounded by 4 old women.

Seeing Nico splayed across Lou and her voluptuous chest made Will believe he would vomit. He was so jealous. He was so envious because he would ever be able to be what Nico wanted. He didn't have it. It was something Will never imagined he'd have to face. Will didn't get feelings for a guy from one kiss; these had been long forming and never ending. He doubted he could ever look at Nico as a friend again. But...Will wouldn't let anything between their friendship. After all, best friends were more fun than boyfriends in Will's experience.

Cecil called him. Will leaned against the counter with a bowl of cereal in his hand and phone pressed to his ear as he stared out the window at the small, dark house across the street.

"Hey Cecil."

"That's it? I get a 'hey Cecil' after I fucking kiss Lou? Who are you man?" Cecil grumbled into the phone.

Will forced a smile to his lips despite the lack of a need. "I'm sorry. That's awesome! How did that happen? I thought-,"

"So did I! We were playing pool one second and then I had her pinned on the table the next. It was awesome!" Cecil sighed like he was an air mattress that finally deflated after cow had slept on it. Will shook his head, mind reeling.

"Did you take off her shirt?" Will gasped.

"Uh, yeah? How did you know?" Cecil seemed surprised, but Will didn't respond. So many possibilities we're going on right now, most in his favor. It also scared him because he knew how much hope could crush him. "But then she said she had to go clear things up with Nico. I talked to her a couple minutes ago and you won't believe what the real story behind that was."

Will couldn't breathe. "What? What did she say?"

Cecil started to laugh. "She said she was just using Nico the entire time because she 'knows he's really gay and needs to admit it to himself.' She used him to make me jealous and boy it worked well!"

Gay? Nico wasn't gay. There wasn't a chance he was gay. It'd be his greatest wishes come true. And he could easily see it. He had some classic signs, but that was just Nico. If he tried to pinpoint all the 'gay' signs, he'd just be feeding his hope, and that terrified Will.

It also pissed him off. Nico had gone through a lot in preparation for the date. He wasn't upset last night, but what if he was today? Will wasn't terribly worried because Nico had said it himself that it'd be hard seeing her as more than a friend. Still, Nico had delved into the art of kissing a guy just for this damn date.

"You two are dicks. What is wrong with you? You're proud she tampered with one of your friend's emotion? That's not right." Will growled into his phone before ending the call and throwing it into a chair across from him. He bent over and tried to control his breathing. It was one thing after another and he had trouble keeping events together.

He loved his friends, but he could not understand their joy in this. Sure, they finally got together, but they didn't need to use Nico like that. Will felt slighted. He didn't like that Nico would have to find out he made out with Will for nothing. Mostly, he was angry.

Why had they done that? If Lou never asked Nico to the movies, then Will and Nico wouldn't have kissed and Will could continue smothering his feelings for him down. What if he couldn't push the feelings away? Would he end up losing Nico? Or was it something Nico would pretend not to be bothered by? Long gone were the sleepovers and innocent cuddling.

Will screamed into a pillow and fell back against the couch.

"What did that pillow ever do to you?"

The gruff, raspy voice almost made Will melt officially into said pillow. He stood, facing Nico with a confused expression. Nico grinned mischievously at him, but Will had no idea why.

"Do you want some medicine? You were-,"

"Very drunk. I know," Nico laughed, not a bit nervous. Why had the roles switched? "I got bored whining into my pillow. Figured I could come annoy you instead."

Will smiled as his heart warmed. "You could never annoy me, Angel," he walked around and ran a hand down his cheek to prove his point, and then he headed to the kitchen. "Want food?"

"No," Nico said, following him. "Actually, I was wondering if you could fill in some holes for me." Will laughed and nodded, sitting on the counter in front of Nico, who then moved so that he was leaning into Will, one elbow on his thigh. "I played pool."

"Yes. You waxed Percy's ass," Will nodded. "You stopped when you started losing. I really don't remember much."

Nico frowned. "I remember talking to Annabeth, and then to somebody else with blonde hair. Do you know who?"

Will didn't know if he wanted to answer. "What were you talking about?"

Nico shook his head and laughed. "I can't remember. The next thing I remember is you carrying me to my bed."

Will paled. "You remember that? I thought you were knocked out!"

Nico grinned. "It's okay. I've had your lips on more of me than my forehead," he said and jabbed his elbow into Will's side. Will could hardly continue breathing as Nico rolled over so both his arms rested on Will's thighs and he was looking up at the blonde.

He was too tempting. His body felt like he was being slowly electrocuted. Everywhere Nico touched or looked instantly heated up. The prodding and further flirting was instinctual - he didn't mean it to happen. "So...are you excited for your date with Lou?"

It wasn't obvious that this question made Nico falter, but Will was looking for that. He blinked twice and shook his head before answering, eyes looking out the window. "Uh. Yeah. I'm kind of nervous."

"Why? Trust me. You're an _amazing_ kisser." Will's voice was casual, but his heart was pounding harder than a train. Nico looked back at him with that dubious glint in his eyes again. He pressed harder into Will threateningly close to a personal area with no coverage but thin sweatpants. His breath fell upon Will's abs, making a shiver run through his body and goose bumps form.

"Thank you," Nico said. "But I'm not talking about the kissing."

"I'm not following."

Nico pushed himself up so their faces grew closer. Will. Couldn't. Breathe. "And what if she wants to do...more?"

Will gulped. He knew where this was going. Drunk Nico hadn't been lying. And in response, he could feel his member twitch beneath Nico's elbows. He needed to hurry this along before he noticed the boner he was about to be sprouting for so little reason. "Uh, like what?"

"What if she wants me to go down on her? Or if she gives me head?" Nico's eyes had a challenge in them. "Hell. I've never even put on a condom before."

Will almost jumped at the unsaid offer. "Want me to show you? It's really simple."

"I am not ruining a perfectly good banana for that."

Will was definitely going to get a boner. "Well. Since you've decided to be Mr. Touchy right now..." Nico looked surprised as he glanced down and then stood straight. "I can show you."

"Really?" Nico asked, no signs of disgust in his tone at all. If anything, it was a mix of excitement hidden behind curiousness. "You're not very shy, are you?"

Will smirked as he slid off the counter. Nico didn't step back, and their bodies were nearly touching. Will wanted nothing more than to feel Nico's hands on him. "Only with you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I'm so sooo glad people like it! So there will be a chapter three…with some persuasion. I know the whole condom thing seems weird. Think about it. Who doesn't know who to put on a condom…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

This was less of a 'get into Nico's pants' plan Will had. Truthfully, he needed to see Nico's reaction. He had to know if he was gay or just messing with him. Will hoped he was gay. If he was messing with him, his heart might just break.

"Come on," Will jerked his head towards his room, and Nico followed a little too closely. When they entered, Nico locked the door and Will raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. di Angelo?"

He paled.

"Because it's working," Will winked with laughter. Nico rolled his eyes and shoved Will towards the bed.

"You're too horny. You need to fuck something," Nico snorted as he sat on the bed. Will pulled opened the nightstand and grabbed the first condom he saw. "Of course."

Will sat beside Nico, shoving his shoulder in the process. "Damn," he said when he realized he was no longer hard. "Maybe I can't show you now."

"You can't keep a boner for a 10 second walk?" Nico snickered. "Want me to strip for you?"

It was meant in a totally sarcastic way, but the mere thought of Nico stripping gave Will more excitement than it should. "Would you?"

Nico's eyes went wide, and he seemed to be struggling for air. "Dude, no! Just watch some porn or something."

"Porn takes a while to loadddd," Will whined. "Did us making out make you uncomfortable or...?" Red flared into Nico's cheeks. With a hurried shake of his head, Nico looked at his hands. Will felt bad suddenly. "Shit. I'm sorry, Neeks. Look, we can just watch a YouTube video of something describing it. Probably-,"

Nico cut Will off when his hands landed on Will's bare chest, right over a splotch of freckles guarding his heart. The heat sank through all his shields. "Nico..."

He raised an eyebrow as he moved his body over Will's, legs straddling his. Will fell back on the bed, breathing speeding up. "Your freckles are kind of hot."

Holy. Shit.

Will's chest was heaving, and it only got harder to take in air as Nico's hips settled over Will's. "And your hair. Dude, it's like 'fuck me' hair. Did you know that?"

Will squeaked, "N-no."

Nico's hands ran down Will's chest. What. The. Hell. His fingers strummed over Will's abs in a way that was nowhere near straight. "You can touch me you know."

He distinctly remembered early on in their friendship when Nico would nearly bite his head off if Will so much as bumped into him. Now, Will had the option of undressing Nico.

With too much eagerness, Will's trembling hands moved to Nico's shirt. He leaned forward to pull it off, and then he found himself hovering over a naked Nico. His skin was beautiful with tattoos as the only imperfections. Will grinned dirtily and scooted down Nico's body until his lips were on the olive skin. He used his lips to kiss down Nico's chest and was incredibly pleased to feel his breath speeding up.

"Your fucking abs," Will groaned with delight when he reached his lower half. He'd always known Nico was fit, but this was a new level. He didn't want to pull away. He was so close to his underwear... but no. Will wasn't going to casually let it happen; Nico was going to beg for it.

He sat up breathlessly and reached over. Nico raised an eyebrow. "I get hard really fast - bite me." Nico snickered. "But that was definitely the fastest."

"Thanks," Nico squirmed out from underneath him and lied on the bed, hands supporting his face so deliciously close to Will's crotch. He met eyes with the black haired boy, who sent him an excited grin.

At this point, Will didn't know if he was still here under the premise to learn or if they could now acknowledge they'd do something more, but he supposed he'd take what he could get. So Will then shimmied the sweatpants down. He wasn't wearing underwear, but even removing that little bit of pressure was very relieving.

He couldn't meet Nico's eyes. Instead, he spoke. "So first you'll want to tear the foil, but make sure you don't rip the condom. Find, uh, where the tip is. It should be facing outward." Will grunted as he placed it over his member, which was very hard considering all he'd done was kiss along Nico's body. "Then roll it on. Make sure it fits. Don't use two because it will only create friction and possibly make it break." He carefully rolled the condom on and then risking looking at Nico.

He looked awestruck, not at all the way one would be analyzing a process.

"Got it?" Will asked. Nico's eyes didn't move from his dick. Will counted to three and took a chance. "Uh...want to try?"

Nico's eyes looked as black as obsidian. He smirked darkly and nodded. Will rolled the condom up. You weren't supposed to reuse condoms, even like this. But he didn't care. If there was any way to get Nico's dainty little fingers on his dick, he was going to take it.

The moment his fingers started moving the condom down, Will stopped breathing. He was transfixed as Nico rolled it down so eagerly. But then, he surprised him. Nico rolled off the condom and set it aside. Without even looking at Will for a pause, his fingers were back on Will's dick.

He ran a finger up the base, smiling at the groan of pleasure coming from Will. "Nico," Will growled in warning. Nico didn't stop. He wrapped his hands around it firmly. "Nico." The boy grinned at him. "Nico. Stop."

"You really want me to stop?" Nico hissed as he moved his hand up and down in the slowest, most teasing pattern.

"Yes. I really want you to stop." Will huffed and clenched his eyes to stop himself from doing anything he regretted. He had to know. Nico, frowning, sat up.

"Why?"

Will's eyes opened, a startling shade of blue crashing with dark brown, near black. "I'm not asking you to come out or anything, but I _need_ to know that you aren't doing this...I don't know - to see just how much I'm attracted to you?"

Nico blinked.

"And if you are into guys - or at least like this - then I want to go about this a different way."

Nico's face was unreadable. "What way?" His voice was lower than it's ever been, and it turned Will on.

"Gentler. Where you get to feel things." Will breathed out angrily even though he shouldn't have been. "Or if you aren't sure and want to see what it's like. That's okay, too, but I need to know."

Nico seemed to grow quieter.

"Neeks?"

He let out a frustrated growl and fell back on the bed, hands thrown over his eyes. "I don't know, Will." He never used his real name. "I've always just assumed I was straight - normal."

Scrunching his nose, Will crawled towards him. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with liking guys," he admonished. Nico looked at him with disdain. "I'm serious. Nobody cares what you like except your partners. You're still our awesome Nico."

My _awesome Nico._

Nico sighed heavily and rubbed at his eyes again. "I'm sorry, Will. I just..."

"Have you ever jerked off thinking about guys before?" Will asked. Nico nodded slowly. "How about to girls?"

He paused. "Yeah."

"How long ago?"

"I don't masturbate often." Nico said. "But...almost a year."

Will cupped Nico's cheek. "That doesn't mean anything, okay. It doesn't have to. Do you want to mess around and see how you like it?"

Nico finally revealed his eyes. He seemed angry. "Why are you doing this, Will?"

Will stuttered with response.

"Do you pity me, is that it?" Will's eyes went wide. "What is it? You've never been interested in me before!"

Will gulped. Nico began to open his mouth again, and Will could see tears forming. He leapt forward and forced Nico on his back. His breath came out heavy and thick. "Because I've been crazy about you since we were friends. I didn't think I was allowed to feel this way about you." Nico didn't believe him. He had major distrust in his eyes. "Hell, I've always loved you. You knew that, death boy."

Nico gulped as his mouth fell open. "I don't want to mess around because I'm curious. I want to mess around because you're Will. And you're so hot. You're the only person who has consistently turned me on."

Will didn't know if he was dreaming. Nico met his eyes, and he could see all the fear he had. Will wished he could show him there's no fear to being who you are. It was as simple as doing what you pleased and nothing more. Nico deserved that.

Will rolled over so he was directly on top of Nico, producing a mischievous grin from the black haired boy. "I turn you on?" Nico smirked and ran his hands down Will's chest again. He paused at his waistband, and Will took notice. "Go ahead. Touch whatever you want."

With that heart-stopping glint in his eyes again, Nico slipped his hand under the sweats and around to Will's butt, squeezing it hard. "Yeah. You turn me on."

"I've got 'fuck me' hair, huh?" Will asked as Nico slowly worked on pulling his sweats off his legs. Nico bit his lip and nodded, enthralled by his task. "How about my lips? Do I have 'kiss me' lips? Because you do."

Nico grinned at him moment before Will's lips slammed into his. This time, they kissed together, one following the other with as much speed and hunger they could. Their tongues melded together, remembering every inch and detail about the other. This time, Nico tasted like Nico would, not mint required.

Will's lips were swollen and red when he pulled away, but it didn't stop him from attacking Nico's neck. Meanwhile, his hands found Nico's belt buckle. It was all the black haired boy could do to not scream. Will's hand slipped underneath Nico's jeans, rubbing his hardened member with need.

When Nico let out a gruff growl of pleasure, Will broke away breathlessly. He gazed at his handiwork with a dark smile. "Well, whatever you are, people will know one thing."

Nico, completely out of breath, pulled Will back on top of him as his fingers ran up and down Will's cock teasingly. "What's that?"

Will hissed huskily into his ear before grabbing a familiar foil wrapped. "That you're taken."

* * *

 **A/N: This was SO short. I'm so sorry. But it was the good stuff, right? Anyways, I think this is a good finish to it. If I think of another addition to it, I'll add on, but I'm not sure. Do you guys see an actual good addition to this that isn't just random no plot drabble?**

 **Btw: I'm in Canada and I'm two hours behind regular time and it is so fun, just thought I'd let you know.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! Follow this story incase I do add another one on!**


End file.
